<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>change your stars by puppybusby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123492">change your stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybusby/pseuds/puppybusby'>puppybusby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warrior Nun (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Historical Inaccuracy, Jousting, Knights - Freeform, Movie au: The knight's tale, honestly idk what tags to use here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybusby/pseuds/puppybusby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In medieval times a sport arose. A sport that was embraced by nobles and peasants alike, though only nobles were permitted to compete. The sport was jousting.</p>
<p>For one of these Knights, a washed up former champion, it was the end. But for her peasant squire Ava? It was merely the beginning.</p>
<p>(Or: The knight's tale au that definitely didn’t need to exist, but I’m writing anyway)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>change your stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dash_El/gifts">Dash_El</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What started out as a funny "I thought about making an avatrice au of this movie" with Dash turned into us realising the comedy potential of one specific scene and then casting all of the characters and well... here we are.</p>
<p>And yeah i get that this is wildly inaccurate, but one of the best things about a knights tale was how it just said fuck you to accuracy and i love them for it. i choose to believe that Brian Helgerland would appreciate me making it gay</p>
<p>And if he doesn't? Tough &lt;3 </p>
<p>Dash, this one is for you my friend</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava and Mary stood side by side in silence as they looked down at Lady Teresa. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She was propped up against the tree, head tilted downwards, visor of her helmet still obscuring her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we help her?” Mary asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ava turned to her and saw the concern etched into the features of her oldest friend. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“She has to be in the lists in two minutes… Or she forfeits.” Ava replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mary let out a long sigh before she moved forward, giving the horse an affectionate pat as she reached Lady Teresa and crouched down. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ava swayed her arms around and glanced in the direction of the tournament. She could see Lilith approaching in the distance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked back to Mary in time to see her pull the visor completely down.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Dead.” Mary said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What?” Ava asked. “You’re sure?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lilith finally reached them, smiling as she slapped Ava’s arm affectionately. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Two scores to none after two lances.” She said cheerfully, despite the clear concern and grief in the air. “All Lady Teresa has to do is not fall off her horse and we’ve won.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A fly landed on her face and Lilith batted it away with a look of frustration as she finally looked over to Mary and their Liege.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s dead.” Mary said again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ava watched Lilith’s brow furrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Lilith asked in a tone that sounded a lot like Teresa had personally insulted her for daring to leave this plane of existence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mary’s expression was one of pure exasperation as she turned to glare at Lilith.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The spark of her life is smothered in shit. Her soul is gone but her stench remains, does that answer your question?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith looked from Mary, to Ava and back again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, no, no… Not possible. She’s resting.” Lilith moved closer to Mary. “Wake her! We’re minutes from victory, I haven’t eaten in three days!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>At the mention of food, Ava lost her patience. “None of us have, Lilith!’</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The brief glare she received almost had Ava backing down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God love Lilith, but oh fuck, she was downright terrifying when she wanted to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to fetch a Priest.” Mary sighed and rose to her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! She’s not dead!” Lilith snapped as Mary moved past her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn, that girl was in some deep denial.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Ava watched Lilith grab at Teresa’s arm and listened as her voice got louder for several moments before inevitably, that temper finally reached a boiling point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when that happened, all Ava and Mary could do was watch as Lilith started yelling at their Liege, kicking at the breastplate of her armour the entire time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on! Get up!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lilith’s anger was understandable, they had been close… So close and now it had once again been ripped from their grasp. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Three days since their last meal, no food, no money, no family and now no hope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What could they do?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ava cast a long look at Lilith beating the shit out of Teresa’s corpse - God rest her soul, and then over to her horse and finally the joust, resting against the tree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A deep longing filled her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And also, an idea?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was about the same size as Teresa, maybe a little shorter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew how to hold a lance. Mostly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. It was a terrible idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But with God as her witness, it felt right in her soul.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You git!” Lilith snapped. “You were never a good jouster and now you’re-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lilith’s words were lost as Ava heard a horse approach from behind and turned as the King of Arms approached. She nudged her friend beside her.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mary…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Squires,” He greeted. “Lady Teresa must report at once or forfeit the match.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well actually she’s…” Mary began, Ava rushed out to silence her with a hand on her wrist and began to speak over her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s on her way!” Ava threw on her biggest smile. “Right away.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The King of Arms glanced behind them to where the dull thuds of Lilith’s assault continued, Ava could only wonder if he could hear the things that she was saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ava’s answer seemed to satisfy him, however, and with a parting nod he turned his horse and rode away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d kill you if you weren’t already dead!” Lilith yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ava saw Mary look at her questioningly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll ride in her place.” Ava said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mary’s sigh was heavy as she shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ava ignored her and turned to walk towards Lilith. “Strip her armour, I’ll ride in her place.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lilith didn’t answer and continued to kick Teresa’s body. How she hadn’t broken her foot yet would remain a mystery to Ava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop kicking her.” Ava tugged Lilith back. “I’ll ride in her place just… Help me, please.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As Ava crouched down to begin work on unfastening the straps of Lady Teresa’s armour, she was painfully aware of Mary’s gaze on her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your name, Ava?” Mary called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ava clenched her jaw and continued to work, thankful that Lilith seemed to be willing to ignore that matter in favour of a chance to eat.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Together they pulled off the armour and the padding Teresa wore underneath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ava Silva. I’m asking you to answer with your name?” Mary called again. “It’s not Lady Ava, not Liege or Countess and you’re definitely not Queen Ava.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ava finally met Mary’s gaze as Lilith helped her put on the padding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m well aware of that, thank you.” Ava fired back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mary held her hands out in frustration. “You have to be of noble birth to compete!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minor technicality!” Ava protested. “End goal? Food. Do you want to eat or not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Mary had known Ava since she was a child. She knew of Ava’s dreams, why she had left the only person she had left that even vaguely resembled a family member to take on the role of a squire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith began to fasten the armour in place on Ava’s body, her heart sang with the anticipation of finally having the chance to experience the life she had always wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And even though Mary knew all of that, It was a surprise that she didn’t mention any of it. Instead, she settled for a heavy sigh of resignation and pointed a finger at Ava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If the nobles find out who you are, there will be the devil to pay.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ava could only respond with a crooked grin. “Then pray that they don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The energy of the crowd was something to behold, all cheering and talking amongst themselves as they waited for the match to begin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ale flowed freely amongst the common folk while the seated area for the nobles was much more reserved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, the wine they must drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ava could barely contain her excitement as she rode towards the sound, her horse being guided by Mary as Lilith kept pace beside her, carrying the lance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew she was grinning like a fool, but neither God nor Satan stood a chance of dampening this moment for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mary glanced over her shoulder at Ava and rolled her eyes, gesturing towards her face. “Visor.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ava slammed it down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re late.” Lilith said. “Come on.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ava took up her position as the fanfare played out. She only wished that her dearest friends could share in her excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The king of arms took his position on the pedestal as the final notes played out and the crowd fell silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The scores stand at two lances to none in favour of Lady Teresa.” He announced. “Lord Philip of Aragon, stand your ready.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Across the field, Ava watched her opponent raise his lance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her grin only grew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Teresa, stand your ready.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ava mimicked the gesture and lifted the lance higher. The weight was unfamiliar in her hand but she held true.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?” Mary asked under her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I have practised with Lady Teresa several times, you know.” Ava pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, as her </span>
  <em>
    <span>target.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Lilith shot back. “You were never allowed to strike back.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ava flashed her winning smile at Lilith before realising that the woman couldn’t actually see her. “Details. If anything that means I’m good at taking a hit.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Just stay on the horse.” Mary sighed. “He needs three points to beat you, a broken lance won’t do it, he’ll have to dismount you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oddly enough Mary, I do know the rules of this.” Ava replied as she looked back out to the field. “I’ve waited my whole life for this moment.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence, and even with her limited vision, Ava was aware of Lilith turning to give her an incredulous look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve waited your whole life for Lady Teresa to die what I could only imagine was a relatively painful death?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not exactly how Ava would have put it, in all honesty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But hey, if that was what it took for Ava to have this chance, then yeah, she’d take it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May her soul rest in peace.” Ava muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The referee took up position at the centre of the field and lowered the flag over the tilt barrier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ava tightened her grip on her lance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment he raised the flag and made a hasty retreat, the crowd exploded into a chorus of cheers. She watched as Lord Philip kicked at his horse and did the same, giving Mary and Lilith enough time to take a step back as she began to move forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The weight of the lance was hard to judge as Ava lowered it ready to strike and as she got closer to her destination, found it difficult to get it into the angle she required to land a clear strike.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Come on. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She could do this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ava tore her attention away from her rapidly approaching opponent to study her grip, to adjust it as best as she could in the seconds she had before she was struck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just had to stay on her horse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had to do this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind her, Ava was aware of Lilith yelling something, though the words were lost in the sound of blood pumping through her ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced down briefly to make sure her lance was going to strike true, and as she looked up was greeted by Lord Philip’s lance in the split moment before it struck her directly in the face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything went black.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lance fell from her hand as she felt her body recoil from the sudden blow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there were two things that Ava knew for certain.</span>
</p>
<ol>
<li>
<span>That fucking </span><em><span>hurt.</span></em>
</li>
<li>
<span>She was still on her horse</span><em><span>.</span></em>
</li>
</ol>
<p>
  <span>Ava’s heart was still caught on her throat, but now for an entirely different reason as her thoughts finally registered that one fact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was still on her horse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that would mean that she had won.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She won?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blow she had taken had damaged the helmet considerably and Ava could see nothing through her visor beyond the briefest glimpse of light. She could feel her horse continue its journey to the end of the field before coming to a slow stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Judging from the way she couldn’t get the movement of her body under control, Ava was also not entirely certain that any of this was real.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crowd was cheering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheering for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pain be damned. This was invigorating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ava could hear footsteps and laughter rapidly approaching, a firm and steady hand somewhere on her chest to push her upright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ava? Ava can you hear me?” Mary asked, she couldn’t risk pulling off Ava’s helmet less she exposed them for their crime. “Are you alright?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ava could hear Lilith happily declaring that they had won and managed a half hearted groan to reassure Mary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s breathing!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ava heard Lilith laugh again and felt a fist against her shoulder and managed to steady herself enough to turn her head enough to watch the pair laugh and embrace through the tiny slit in the visor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d won.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d actually won.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys?” Ava groaned. “What do I do about accepting my prize?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The laughter faded almost instantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Teresa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her armour gave a worrying creak as Ava turned her head towards the Lord’s voice. She could not see what was happening around her nor did she like the brief silence that followed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Teresa,” the voice she recognised as the King of Arms spoke up. “Remove your helmet.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Oh shit oh fuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Think on your feet Ava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, okay, okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My… My Lord.” Ava began, clearing her throat and forcing herself to straighten. To carry herself as a Knight would. “I apologise, the final blow of the lance has bent my helmet onto my head.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>To further prove a point, she curled her hand into a fist and knocked on her helmet, harder than she had meant to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ouch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith spoke up beside her. “She says that the final blow-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ava slapped her hand out blindly and hit her friend in the side, cutting Lilith off and fully accepting that she’d be paying for that action later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Present your champion, my Lord.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There was a brief moment of silence before the crowd cheered once more and Ava felt Mary’s hand on the back of her neck, her other hand grabbing Ava’s wrist to lift her arm and guide it to whatever prize was in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was an awkward fumble to get a grip on it, but once she had, Mary’s hand left hers and Ava was able to lift it into the air and was once again met with a round of cheers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They really were cheering for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>Ava watched from her position leaning against their cart as Mary bartered with a passing traveler, a self proclaimed trader of antiques and relics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were finally a safe distance from the tournament grounds and whilst the sun was warm, it wasn’t as overbearing as it had been a few hours ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ava felt lighter than she ever had before, and she knew that it wasn’t just because she had shed herself of Lady Teresa’s armour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could still hear the cheering in her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The traveler admired her prize, a golden peacock feather. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ava had studied its beauty only briefly as they had ridden away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Twenty.” Mary said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man gave her an incredulous look. “No. Ten.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fifteen.” Mary said firmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair held each other's gaze and even with her back to her, Ava knew that Mary must be glaring daggers right about now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had never been the type to let someone short change her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her prize, as fleeting as it was, had now changed hands and would one day end up on the mantle of somebody who could afford to have such luxury.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To even end up in the hands of someone who owned a home with a mantle in which to display such treasures is more than Ava could have ever offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, they had no such use for such decorative items. They needed to eat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They needed to survive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fifteen silver florins.” Mary announced, she counted through them. “Five for Ava.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ava accepted the coins and stared down at them thoughtfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Five for Lilith and five for Mary who’s going right back to England.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Pub for me first. Meat, cakes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wine.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Lilith damn near moaned. “Finally.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they both set about hooking the horse up to their cart, Ava looked at the coins in her hand for a few seconds before she slipped them into her pouch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without Lady Teresa, they were free of their duties. Her friends were going to go back home and Ava couldn’t blame them. It had been so long since they had gone back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were at a crossroads, quite literally, in this moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Ava knew she could follow them. That she could go with Mary and find work doing something, anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hell, despite the front that Lilith often put up, Ava knew that she would allow her to join her too in the path that she was going to follow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ava turned away from them and looked to the horizon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But what about the path that she wanted to follow?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It wouldn’t lead them back home, at least, not yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were risks, there were dangers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it could change everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could do this.” Ava said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve done it babygirl.” Mary replied. “That’s silver in your hand.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no…” Ava spun to face her friends. “We can do this. We can be champions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Mary and Lilith regarded her silently, if not a little amused, in Lilith’s case.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, give me your coins.” Ava said, and when she was met with an even longer silence, sighed. “Come on, please, give me your coins.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moved closer to them and took Lilith’s hand, and Ava was actually surprised when she was met with no resistance as she took the silver from Lilith and Mary’s hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s one for you, and one for you.” Ava handed them each a coin and counted in her head carefully. “That leaves us with… Thirteen? Thirteen. Thirteen silver florins for outfitting and training.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mary and Lilith were still silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The tournament in Rouen is in what, a month from now?” Ava looked to Mary who gave a faint nod in confirmation. “That means in a month, we could split a prize bigger than this one. In a month we could be on our way to glory and riches none of us ever dreamed of!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In a month we could all be lying dead in a ditch like Lady Teresa.” Mary said bluntly. “I don’t give a shit about glory and riches, Ava. I just want to go home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Likewise. Food and a warm bed? I’ll take my five now.” Lilith added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ava levelled each of them with the most serious look she could muster before she turned to walk away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ava!” Mary called after her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going the wrong way!” Lilith yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could hear them following her as she walked along the trail and it was only a few moments before they had caught up and fallen into step beside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I hear you.” Mary said, grabbing her arm gently and bringing Ava to a stop. “But you can’t even joust.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ava sighed and glanced at the path, she frowned as she saw a gallow just off of the path, a man still hung from it. The only company for his body being a few lingering ravens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talk about an omen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ava forced herself to meet Mary’s gaze.  “Well… Most of it comes from having the guts to take a blow right? And to take one too, I guess. But I have guts! You know I do!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hadn’t been easy, so much of her childhood had been spent running, being afraid. Her friends had taught her bravery and no matter how hard it got now, Ava always looked to them to keep herself grounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To keep herself moving forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What you have is a messed up pain tolerance.” Lilith muttered. “A blow to the face? Totally fine. No concussion or anything, but last week you stubbed your toe and cried for ten minutes.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ava ignored her. “Technique though? I have a month to learn! Plus, the sword. Name someone better with a sword than me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Me.” Lilith replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And me.” Mary added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I was better than Lady Teresa.” Ava pointed out. “And you both may be better, but I have more stamina, I can last longer. All night if-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t finish that sentence.” Lilith replied, slapping her arm. “Keep your filth to yourself.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ava grinned. “But my point stands, I’m excellent at the sword and I can learn to joust. We can do this.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mary sighed and grabbed Ava, turning her so that they were face to face. “You’re not of noble birth.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So we lie!” Ava snapped. “How do the nobles become nobles in the first place? They took it! With the tip of a sword. I’ll do it with a lance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A blunted lance.” Lilith added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s really not how things work now.” Mary sighed quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well no matter what!” Ava cut them both off. “A person can change their stars and I can’t… I </span>
  <em>
    <span>won’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> spend the rest of my life as nothing.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Peasant, orphan, squire. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had to break that cycle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had to be more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mary rolled her eyes and turned to point at the gallows a short distance away, more specifically at the man who hung from them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is nothing. And nothing is right where glory will take us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t saying it to be mean, Ava knew that. Mary cared more than she would admit but even that knowledge did little to ease the sting of Mary’s words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ava, look at us.” Lilith said. “We’re peasants. Glory and riches and stars are well outside of our reach.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were all orphans of the storm in their own ways, choices that had been made in search of something </span>
  <em>
    <span>more.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A place to rest your head and a full stomach though?” Lilith continued. “That dream can come true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ava sighed. They couldn’t see. They could do this, Ava knew they could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked past them both and placed five coins in each of her hands before she turned to face them. She held her hands out so that they could see them in the afternoon sun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If… If you can take your coins, fine. Fuck off to England. Eat cake.” She pointedly looked at Lilith. “But if you can’t, you come with me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She closed her hands and raised her fists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mary and Lilith could only stare at her for a long time and Ava felt the tension in her shoulders ease as neither of her friends moved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ava knew she had nailed her speech. She’d finally convinced them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See?” Ava grinned as she held her arms out and opened her fists. “Money doesn’t matter!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the second it took for the words to leave her mouth, Mary and Lilith shared a look, a whole conversation passed between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ava felt her stomach drop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get her!” Lilith yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh shit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe she hadn’t quite convinced them yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ran at the same instant and Ava barely had the time to close her hands before they were on her, tackling her to the ground with enough force to knock the air from her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mary and Lilith each grabbed an arm and despite her struggles, Ava found herself pinned to the ground unable to move. All she could do was dig her nails into her palms as she felt each of her friends try to pry them open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let go!” Lilith yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off!” Ava yelled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt Mary pull back hard on one of her fingers but could only focus on that feeling briefly before she felt Lilith’s teeth on the back of her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The coins fell from her hands and Mary and Lilith grabbed them both and stepped away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ava rubbed at her hand and glared at each of them. “Ow what the fuck! Lilith!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you see how hungry I am?” Lilith asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mary laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn.” Ava sighed. She directed her focus to the still laughing woman. “Mary, please. With thirteen silver pieces, three women could change their stars.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried for a simpler approach and levelled Mary with what her friends often called her ‘kicked puppy expression’ and waited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The laughter faded and Mary took the time to stare at her, whatever Mary saw in her eyes cause her to roll her eyes slightly before finally looking towards the sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… God love you, Ava.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ava grinned and darted forward to rest her hands on Mary’s shoulders. “I know, I know. No one else will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled Mary in for a quick kiss on the forehead and despite receiving another eye roll, Mary was smiling back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ava looked over to Lilith who shrugged her shoulders with a resigned sigh. “We’re going to hell for this.”</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But we’ll go together.” Ava replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were doing this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were going to change their stars.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is gonna be dumb fun and i have no regrets about this journey i'm going to drag y'all on<br/>If you haven't watched this movie... pls.. pls do it</p>
<p>you can find me <a href="https://yashastrongarms.tumblr.com/">here</a><br/>Also i'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/RogueThirteen94">twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>